The White Knights: Prologue
White Knights is a story of half-bloods in their adventures. The White Knights is a group of demigods who help other demigods. Their rivals are the Dark Knights. Characters Luke Vapor Johnny Flaze Drake Vapor Dan Flaze April Wind 'Prologue ' Prologue "Drake, you don't know what you are doing!" yelled Luke Vapor. "Of course I do brother," replied his twin brother, Drake Vapor. "I am fighting the future. Making it a better place for our kind." Luke stood in front of his brother with his sword ready to attack. Behind him stood a group of younger demigods. There were a total of eight including Luke. They were the White Knights. On the other hand, stood Drake's team. They were a total of ten and were known as the Dark Knights. They were all facing each other waiting for a fight to occur. Both of them were looking for a special item that they had recently learned about, the blacklist. "You can't fight it Drake," Luke told him. "You can only make it worst." "I've had enough of your stupidity," Drake shouted. "You are all blind! Can't you see!?" "See what Drake?" shouted Luke's girlfriend, April Wind. She was standing right behind him carrying her bow. "The gods have made you all blind but I will show you." Drake responded. "The future that Apollo has written won't happen." "Drake, you have to stop this." Luke said. "The gods will take you as a threat." "I am just trying to save tomorrow brother." Drake made a small flame with his hand then aimed it at Luke. "I am sorry you chose the wrong side." "Drake pleas-" Luke was thrown back by a ball of fire. He was caught by Johnny Flaze, son of Apollo and his best friend. Luke quickly got back up. His clothes was burned but not his skin. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" Drake laughed. Luke told his team to stand down. "I can handle this." Luke ripped his shirt off and walked towards Drake. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Both of their red eyes seemed to be on fire. "So be it." Drake smiled then attacked. Drake was skilled with the blade but Luke as well. Their fight looked even it almost looked like one of them was a mirror. Every move one of them made was blocked by the other until Drake decided to start using his powers. Luke was thrown back by another ball of fire just that this time nobody caught him. Drake jumped on him and punched his face a couple of times before Luke punched him back and turned them around. "Enough!" yelled Drake. He pushed Luke with two balls of fire. They both stood and got ready to continue fighting. Luke was about to attack when Drake's arms started to shine. He laughed as the rest of his body began to shine. "I will kill you all!" he shouted like a mad man. "Get back!" Luke shouted at his team. He shot a ball of fire at Drake but it didn't affect him, not even a bit. Drake pointed at Luke with his index finger. Luke knew what was coming and needed to do something before his brother would kill him. He concentrated and soon flames started coming out of his body. They looked like sparks. "You are mad." Luke growled. The eighteen old boys powered up and soon released all of their powers at each other. The two blasts caused a big explosion sending both teams flying back. Luke's team was the one that took the most damage. A few of them had some nasty burns while others like Johnny and Linda weren't hurt at all. "Luke!" yelled Johnny. Luke was thrown hard towards the ground. His head felt like it was spinning and his vision was blurry. The only thing he could see was his brother standing above him with his sword in his hand. "You abandoned me brother," Drake said to his fallen brother. "You turned your back on your family when they needed you most now its time for you to pay. I will avenge her!" Drake raised his sword ready for the final blow when someone tackled him. He was thrown back by Luke's best friend, Johnny. "I can't let you kill him." Johnny told him. "He deserves to die!" Drake shouted at him. "You were there! You know he does!" "Everyone deserves a second chance." Johnny said as he walked towards Luke and helped him up. They started walking towards the others when Luke's blade went through Johnny's heart. "And others don't." Drake whispered. Luke watched everything in horror. All he did was watch how his brother stabbed his best friend. He turned towards a smiling Drake who was ready to kill Luke with the sword that had just killed Johnny when a light pushed him back. He tried to get near Luke but he couldn't, a light as bright as the sun wouldn't let him. Luke stared at his shining body then yelled in pain. "To the plane!" shouted Drake in horror. He ran away with his team following behind. Luke didn't stop yelling and shining. "Luke stop!" April screamed from a distance. It took Luke some time but he finally managed to calm a little. He dropped to his knees next to Johnny. "I am sorry Johnny." The rest of the team ran towards him and stared at Johnny's body in grief. Johnny's little brother kneeled next his body and simply allowed the tears to drop on his brother's hand. It was a day where two brothers where lost, a day where a family was broken and a day of pain. Three years later... Luke Vapor sat staring at a painting hanging on the wall of his Uncle's Mansion. The painting was just a flame and behind it was a shiny moon. Luke sat there with a bottle of beer. "Nobody home!" shouted Luke as someone knocked the door. "It's time you get yourself together Luke," said the soft voice of Apollo. "Because we need the White Knights back." Chapter 1>> Trivia *The White Knights mansion was the house of Luke's uncle but when his uncle died, Luke turned it into the White Knights base. *This takes place 19 and 22 years after the Last Olympian meaning in the year 2029 and 2032. Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:The White Knights